


Alterations Happen As They Will

by esholly



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esholly/pseuds/esholly
Summary: Just a series of drabbles. Will be uploading new ones that have been posted to my Tumblr (@bellaauroraswan). Prompts for each drabble (if applicable) will be posted in notes at beginning.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> From @bellasredchevy on Tumblr: 
> 
> "twilight au where the genders are switched but not in a life and death way but in a “bella was a cullen and edward wasn’t” way. i want bella to roll up to forks high in emmett’s jeep like “sup edward i’m bella mccarty this is my chaos twin emmett and our sister alice so like what’s ur deal dude i’m usually great at reading people but i’m having trouble picking up on ur vibe” and edward is a dramatic emo nerdy red-headed teenager who spends his time reading philosophy books and listening to classical music who’s so desperately in love with the goofy and sarcastic yet cryptic girl from his biology class who constantly has a first edition jane austen novel in her hand with the striking gold eyes and the chestnut hair"

She was gorgeous, of course. They all were. It was an odd beauty, almost alien, but it was beauty, nonetheless. I was instantly captivated.

She plopped down in the plastic chair across from me at the lunch table. I wasn’t sure how she made a plop look graceful, but she managed to do so, while gently flipping a chestnut curl back over her shoulder and eyeing me curiously.

Of course, her eyes were gorgeous, too. Bright gold. An odd color to match her odd beauty. What was this angel doing sitting across from me?

Her mouth quirked up into a half smile before she gently bit her lip and leaned forward. I heard the girl next to me huff out a breath and lean back in her seat.

“Hi,” the angel breathed out softly. Her voice was the sound of high pealing bells, all light and airy, ringing clear in the noisy cafeteria. “What’s your name?”

I realized my mouth was hanging open. I snapped it shut, swallowing. I suddenly couldn’t remember how to speak with her golden eyes on me, staring me down. I fidgeted in my seat. The girl next to me spoke up, all snark. “His name is _Edward_.”

The girl across from me smiled again, a gentle curve of her lips. “Edward,” the sound of her voice saying my name sent chills down my spine, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Isabella McCarty, but you can call me Bella. Would you like to come sit with my family and I?” She gestured to a table occupied by the other four supermodels, the ones that shared her ethereal beauty.

“Sure,” I replied without thinking. Her small smile widened into a grin.

“Awesome. I think you’ll really get along with my twin, Emmett. Oh, and Jessica?” she turned to the girl sitting next to me, “I promise I’ll give him back later.”

And then Bella winked at me. I could have sworn I felt my heart stop in my chest. Unbidden, a flush rose on my cheeks. I threw my head back to hide it, laughing a little too loud for the small joke she had told.

Jessica swiveled to look at me, eyes sharp. I shrugged and collected my food to move to Bella’s table. “I’ll be back later!” I said with a wave. Jessica looked pissed. Oops.

Bella didn’t say another word to me until we were seated at her family’s table. A big, burly guy was on my left side and Bella was on my right. I turned to look at her, half-formed questions at the tip of my tongue, but she held up a pale finger to silence me.

“Okay,” she began, “hear me out for a minute. I’ve always been very, very good at reading people,” the blonde supermodel across the table from me stiffened, “but I’m having trouble figuring you out. What’s your deal, dude?” Bella questioned, her voice lilting and sweet.

I sighed slightly. If these were the kinds of questions she had for me, I was in for a long lunch.


	2. Twenty Questions

It took a Herculean effort to not get tongue twisted with her golden eyes locked on mine. Every time she bit her lip and leaned forward across the table, I could’ve sworn my heart skipped a beat. I was hyper aware of every little movement she made, from her shifting in her seat, to the slightest twitch of her eyelids. It felt as if I were watching an angel on earth, like something holy was in front of me and if I looked away, even for an instant, she would disappear.

So I sat there, answering every single one of her questions to the best of my ability. Some of the questions were easy.  _What’s you favorite color?_ Others were harder.  _Why are you so hard to figure out?_

I could’ve asked her the very same thing.

It didn’t help that there were four other gorgeous super models at the table with us. The burly brunette guy on my left, the two blondes, one girl and one boy, and the pixie-like brunette that giggled anytime I gave an answer that surprised Bella.

The blonde guy,  _Jasper,_ Bella had called him, seated across the table from me looked like he was in immense pain, as if the very action of sitting at a cafeteria table was excruciating for some mysterious reason. I glanced at him occasionally, worried that my presence was upsetting him.

Bella didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she was focused on me, golden eyes drilling holes into my mind, as if she were trying to unveil some unknown secrets hidden there.

A shrill ringing overhead startled me, and I managed to spill my lemonade when I jumped in surprise. The brunette next to me, Emmett, laughed loudly, as if my clumsiness was the funniest thing he had seen all day. To be fair, this was Forks High School. My spill probably  _was_  the funniest thing he had seen all day.

The blonde girl, Rosalie, rose slowly and gracefully, glaring my way the whole time. “Emmett, Jasper,” she spat out, “let’s go.” The two boys stood to join her, taking their full lunch trays and dumping them in the trash before making their way out of the cafeteria.

“What’s your next class, Edward?” Bella asked quietly.

“Biology.” I said simply.

“With Banner?” 

I nodded. 

“Me too. Wanna walk together?”

“Sure.” I wasn’t sure why Bella was so interested in me. I was just an average guy, nothing special. Certainly not anything that warranted an angel’s attention. And yet, here she was, asking if we could walk to class together. Either I was the luckiest man on earth, or she was pranking me hard. Whichever one it was, I was okay with it. Anything to spend more time with this mysterious, captivating girl.

I had a feeling a could spend years with her and still never manage to figure her out.

I also had a feeling she felt the same way about me, which just made her all the more mysterious.

“Alice,” Bella turned to the girl seated next to her, “are you going to class today, or are you skipping again?”

“I’m going!” Alice trilled out, standing up with a grace I hadn’t expected. While Rosalie’s grace was pure elegance and Bella’s was a quiet slide across the floor, Alice’s walk was a dance, light and lithe through the crowd. I felt as if I were watching a ballet, my eyes trained on the star performer as she wound around other students in her way, avoiding them with ease. 

“You ready?” Bella’s eyes were on me again, her lower lip caught between her teeth. That curiosity that had marked her expression through the whole lunch period was replaced by something else. Was she… shy? Why would she be shy? I was the one who should’ve been shy.

I smiled back at her, just the tiniest motion of my lips. “Let’s go.”


End file.
